I HATE the way i love you
by bella-rocks-ur-world
Summary: Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron are the main characters in my fic, if you like romance, a bit of humor and just a generally fun fic please R/R id really apreciate it guys....love ya....Heaven


Okay, one of my first fics, maybe you guys wont like it, maybe you will! And like everybody else on this site i do NOT own these characters and im certain your glad i dont *smirks evily* just imagine what fun i'd have, lol! okay this fic has all different things, Romance,humor,drama everything! thats why its classed "general". ENJOY and please take a small piece of your time to review! think of the characters!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
I HATE the way i love you - written by *heaven*  
  
for five magical years Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry had been home to three most unlikely best friends. "Unlikely" you may question, and yes thats what i said. The boy who lived was 1/3 of a small yet widely known trio of friends the rest of the group consisted of a small, very smart curly haired girl, also known as Hermione Granger. And last but most certainly not least was Ronald Weasley, a loyal, red-headed gryffindor. Now each of these 15-year olds had a very different lifestyle, and perhaps it is safe to say harrys was the most, shall we call it? "Interesting". Being locked up in a very small room in an undeniably non-magic house for the majority of your holidays wasnt your average cup of joe. Therefor, Harry Potter looked forward to the last two weeks of the dreadful, so called "holidays" as they would be spent at the weasleys, which had become more of a home than the dursleys ever gave him.  
  
Packing his trunks a week early showed how willing he was to escape, not just to get away from these "muggles" but to see his two best friends once again. These days were slow and he usually passed the hours by sitting on his bed reading books for the hundredth time, or sending letters on his ever-shortning supply of parchment. Although today it was not he who was sending letters, but his friends, for today was the very day of harry potters 15th birthday. He recieved, very greatfully a new watch and ofcourse his usual supply of sweets from the weasleys along with a moving poster in a frame of englands very famous quidditch team.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
It was very busy at the weasleys, hermione had arrived two days ago and they were preparing to pick up harry. Arthur had recieved a new car from the minestry when he finally took a promotion that was offered as they had decided the money was needed. Mrs weasley ran around the house like a headless chicken, while the kids tidied up their rooms and ron made room for harry. Finally the house was tidied and everybody was in the car, "seatbelts on" ordered mrs Weasley. They had a very comfortable drive, considering this car did not fly. "I wonder if harry missed us" ron questioned, "probably not, he must have had SO much fun" replied hermione sarcasticly, ron just smirked and hermione caught a twinkle in his eye, she smiled to herself.  
  
Finally the car pulled up at number 4 privet drive, it was kind of funny there had been no weird explosions or mishaps on their drive! Mrs weasley informed that Hermione,Ginny,Fred and George stay in the car while Ron and Mr weasley collected harry. They got out and knocked shakily on the door, remembering what happened last time. The door flung open with Harry and Vernon standing in the doorway, Harry grinned widely but vernon said nothing and as soon as harry was outside he slammed the door. Hermione couldnt hold herself any longer, she hastily opened the car door and ran over to harry, smothering him in a tight hug and planting a kiss on his cheek "I've missed you so much" hermione squealed, Ron went red and scratched his ear, bowing his head down, Harry just laughed and let go to greet Ron.  
  
The trip home was just as comfortable as the one there, Everyone talked and laughed, the twins told endless jokes but Ron was unusually quiet, and Harry knew exactly what was wrong, it was kind of obvious from the glances he kept throwing at hermiuone. Once they were back at the burrow and they were up in rons room, it gave harry the chance to talk to ron. "I know mate" said harry, rons mouth opened and closed like a fish for a few moments before he finally managed to tongue the word "w-w-what" harry smirked "ron its no use hiding it, its so obvious youve got it bad for hermione" ron went violently red and blurted out "well its not much after that letter you sent about ginny" harry paled, and said nothing before they both broke into fits of girly giggles.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Hermione flopped onto ginnys bed after her shower that night, Ginny talked hurridly in the background, though to hermione it seemed very distant and she hardly caught a word of what she was saying. Ginny cocked her head to the side and pouted, she wrinkled up her eyes and squinted at hermione "are you ok?" she asked her, Hermione just kept twirling her hair around her finger, gazing mistily at the ceiling. ginny sat next to hermione and propped her head in her hands with her elbows resting on her knees. "Hermione is this about ron?" she questioned. Hermione broke her gaze instantly, but all she could manage was a floaty smile which Ginny took as a very firm yes. "agghhh" growled Ginny, "just talk to him would you!", "oh ginny i dont know" said hermione, frowning "i am going to brush my teeth" she said, changing the subject, and with that hermione jumped straight upright and headed toward the bathroom.  
  
Hermione was halfway to the bathroom when she passed the boys room, suddenly ron emeged, causing the two to be wedged together in the small hallway, Ginny had snuck out and was now watching sneekily with Harry from the boys room. Hermiones hand brushed rons and she felt something very unusual, like a volt of electricity run through her fingertips all the way to the end of her curly locks. They were in a very awkward psition, Hermiones hair fell onto rons arm as he lent in close and she tilted her head and opened her mouth and they very slowly moved toward eachother. "CRASH" Harry and Ginny had fell into the hallway in fits of laughter knocking over both Ron and Hermione who just rolled there eyes, went very red and walked away. But it was now Harrys turn to be in an awkward position, and they used it to its full advantage. They moved in close and felt eachothers breath tickling their necks and enveloped in a long dreamy kiss. They felt to be in heaven. 


End file.
